Xiano Wolfblood
Blademaster Xiano a bold and ferocious Orc born of two clans with a heavy sense of Honor, Duty, and commitment. His days often spent focusing on perfecting his skill with the blade and fortifying his connection with the elements. Physical Description A Brown-skinned Orc covered in heavy scars, by orcish standards, he was muscular and built sporting an athletic body with thick arms covered in horrid burn marks, he also had a large scar diagonal on his left pec. His body was paired with thick arms, legs, and a thick set of glutes. He was often well kept, or at least his hair was. His Beard was simple and braided down neatly, while his ponytail captured all his hair into a high tail. His Left forearm was replaced with a unique prosthetic built by blessed metals and bones often covered by his armor. Personality Xiano was a Fierce and Competitive orc by nature, he enjoyed showing off his skills with the blade. Trained to be a steeled Assassin and Blademaster he adapts to his situation, always ready to face the winds of chaos. He has a wonderful fascination with, cactus apples, hard ciders, blacksmithing and a great affinity for spiritual practice and faith through the elements. History Early Life Xiano was Born to Gondro and Kikaro, he was one of many son's the pair had. He had an older brother Kravok, a twin named Zaikeno, and a younger brother Zakhan. As the second eldest his mother had high hopes for him, hopes that would fade away as Gondro turned to the Fel and the ways of the warlock. With the death of his mother, the family was split and Xiano would be in Nagrand a lone child taken in by a family friend, Blademaster Yazimo a powerful half-breed and a strong father figure. Yazimo took pity on the young orc, teaching him the history of the orcs and his people and taking him into Yazimo's small clan. The Scarred Blade. Blademaster Training Starting at the young age of Five Xiano began his grueling training under his adopted father. Every day he practiced with a curved blade, chopping down trees, hunting wolves, running up the mountain and back and learning how to serve and call upon the elements. It was during this time that Yazimo would use Xiano as an assassin, teaching the boy stealth. And having him assassinate Draenei and Broken in the area, as well as Orcs who earned his master Ire. Trial One: Trial of War The First of the Blademaster trials, Xiano now thirteen was sent to kill a Fel Blademaster in hellfire. For long days he traveled on foot, stalking the Fel Orcs of the ravaged lands, gathering intel and sneaking into their camps. A wave of blood and fire covered the ground as he dueled his foe. Yazimo had expected Xiano to die, but the young novice proved victorious with a new skull as a trophy. Trial Two: Trial of the Spirit Yazimo took Xiano to a hidden cave in Zangarmarsh, here the young novice ingested an elixir made of the local plants. Xiano in his drug-induced trance was tested by the spirits, specifically that of his bloodline. In his spiritual vision, he was transformed into a wolf and given harsh tasks, hunting great beast through the ancient plains of Nagrand, suffering many injuries and being tested by how much he would push forward. His mental strength would be specially tested when the spirits directed him to slay his own brothers, he refused to kill his kin. In the eyes of the spirit, he had passed and earned their approval. Trial Three: Trial of Strength The last trial would be the most difficult for Xiano, this would test not his skill, or mind, but his endurance. He was stripped bare and forced to ingest many toxins native to outlands. His objective to survive in the harshest environment and bring back a trophy of his most difficult kill. He traversed far and wide ending up in the Terokkar Forest. Here he would leap from the trees with only his blade to protect himself, for days on end he survived but the poison was taking its toll on the young Orc. After a week of surviving with no true kill to return to his master, he ran across a camp of strange shadowy practitioners. With little energy, he dived from the trees with only his feral might and determination fueling his blade. Covered in cuts and blood he returned to nagrand, with the head of a Troll whos regeneration made him the most difficult foe to face. Becoming a Blademaster Xiano passing all his trials, had now forged a new blade for himself. And constructed his first Sashimono. With the blessing of Yazimo he had become a Blademaster and allowed a night of celebration within the Scarred Blades village. The Blademaster and the Warlock With his training completed just as he came of age, he departed the Scarred Blade Village in the mountains of Nagrand. Alone he would track down his blood father to avenge his mother, and discover the true fate of his family. He slew countless Fel Orc's and abominations in his way, culminating in a duel of the fates between him and the Master Warlock. In the end, he was distracted choosing to save his brothers, which cost him the victory of the duel. Xiano was subjected then to slavery and constant torture and humiliation for many years after. Eventually, he would be able to claw his way to freedom, taking his blade and killing the warlock.. or so he thought. Freedom was his and returned to his people..his Clan. Death of Chieftain Raishiko When Xiano returned to the Scarred Blade's Village he saw a piss poor sight, Ogre's had ravaged much of their lands and the Chieftain had become an idle coward. When the clan saw the young Blademaster return to them it was a good omen one which worried everyone as Xiano challenged Raishiko to Mok'gora. Weak and sore Xiano ended the fight in a blazing flash, beheading the Chieftain and taking the mantle for himself. The Hour of the Scarred Blade was upon them all, no longer would they bend the knee for Ogre's. Xiano then lead the clan to Azeroth, to join the Horde at last. Devotion to the Elements Wanting to establish the Scarred Blades ancient Elemental worshipping roots, the clan devoted itself to the elements and their ancient shamanistic ways, the Scarred Blade became nomadic after their waring first year in Alterac against the Dwarven Stormfall Clan. Here they would heal the lands from Azerite fissures and cultist activity. The Deepwoods Summoned by the spirits, the Scarred Blade settled in Northrend in the mystical Deepwoods. Here the Clan prepared for the many challenges they faced. Xiano took the isolation to finish his Swordform, The Searing Gronn. Here he focused more on keeping to tradition and fending off any invading forces..especially the Frost Trolls. Relationship Kiri Brewhill Kiri is a Sin'dorei Monk and Master of the Crane Style. Xiano had first encountered her during the early days of the Clan on Azeroth. The two had become friends, and soon comrades in battle. She was unlike many other elves and acted far more Pandaren than anything else due to her upbringing by her adopted family in Pandaria. Her mannerisms, and ferocity in battle quickly earned her the Blademasters respect. Despite them both being of a different race, they would fall in love and date for many months. Always fighting beside one another, and spending a great deal of time together. Kiri had worked her way up the ranks of the Clan and is the first Elf to hold a leading position, being apart of the Ashen Council having earned approval from all sitting members. Her wisdom was invaluable. Family Fal'kros Wolfblood (Grandfather) One of the greatest Monster Hunters of his generation, known for slaying Gronn but especially famous for his Primalistic magics, he often took on the form of a large spirit wolf sprinting across Frostfire to hunt down his prey. While not taking the form of a wolf his own Orc body had a layer of fur over it, and exaggerated tusks. When he was young he got his bloodline blessed by the ferocious and primal wolf spirit, a blessing that still strongly remains in the blood of his children's children. Gondro the Summoner (Father) A Warlock of the Burning Blade clan, and once honorable Blademaster. Gondro was known amongst the Fel Horde as a master manipulator, summoner of demons, and even more well known for his hedonistic tendencies and foul experiments. Kikaro Wolfblood (Mother) The Blood Mother of Xiano. Kikaro was a Thunderlord Shaman, and daughter to Falkrin Wolfblood a powerful Orc Primalist. Kikaro inherited the Wolfblood from him, giving her enhanced strength, stamina, and wolf eyes. She was later betrayed by her mate when he turned to the fel, and died in the mountains. Kengar the Sage (Uncle) An Elder Blademaster, and Instructor for Blademaster Trainees. Kengar is the Uncle of Xiano, and Brother to Gondro the Summoner. Most known for training warriors and bodyguards in Orgrimmar, and being the advisor to select Warlords as well as running his own spy network. Kengar is now very much retired from his war filled life, he spends his remaining days traveling, adventuring, and writing exotic books. Books Written By Kengar Go'suko, Art of War (Strategy book) Of Burning Passion: Two Staves in the Mist Of Burning Passion: The Elven Blademaster Kravok Wolfblood (Older Brother) Kravok was the eldest Son of Kikaro and Gondro, he took after his mother in many ways both becoming a Shaman and embracing the Wolfblood, he also took up the mantle of Primalist becoming an Orc built upon his feral instincts, but also tempering himself with his mystical activities and desire for companionship. Mentor, Teacher, Father Figure. Yazimo of the Thrice Blessed Blade. (Father Figure) Yazimo was essentially the Mentor and father figure for Xiano growing up, The Half-breed was stern and often harsh and especially cruel. However, he was an effective teacher, passing on practical knowledge and making sure the teachings of his own master lived on for another generation. He was known as a Blademaster Instructor in the Burning Blade, despite his status as a Half Breed, he was the best friend to Kengar and even comrade once to Gondro. Yazimo was also one of the original founding members of the Scarred Blade Clan and an advisor to the first Chieftain Raishiko, he was responsible for initially bringing a young Xiano into the fold. Yazimo is long dead, having found a peaceful end amongst the elements. But even now his spirit is ready to provide wisdom to the young Chieftain for he has been watching over him for a long time. Weapons Kozu'obu The Blade of Yazimo, an Elder of the Burning Blade who forged his blade from very rare metals, the Blade was blessed by the Elements with elemental runes carved along its flat the Blade was an amazing tool for channeling the elements, as well for cutting and cleaving off armor like butter The Flames produced by the blade were often hot, burning blue or white depending on the amount of energy channeled into its magical metal. Katana & Wakizashi The Searing Edge, and Crane Strike. Two curved blades formed from Elementum and blessed by a great fire elemental. The Blades were dark and black as the night sky while sparking with embers when draw. Blades he intends to pass down to his children. Skills Blademastery As a Blademaster Xiano is specialized in bladed combat, his preferred weapons being an Orcish Katana or a Large curved sword. His primary form of combat is a unique and ferocious style called the Searing Gronn Style, originated by him and derived from the Form I Battering Clefthoof and the Form IV Blazing Garn. Both of which styles he is also experienced in. The Styles foundation is Form I, Quick and precise attacks that deal great damage, while dismantling your foe. However the similarities between form seven end here. The Searing Gronn style emphasizes aggressive usage of the elements, cleaving strikes, guard breaking, retaliating strikes and especially employing the winds to strengthen the Blademasters flames and even create combustion like explosions. This aggressive usage of the elements draws a great deal of energy from the Blademaster with the tradeoff of being able to deliver hard strikes and often break the defenses of your opponent with precision brute force or melt through them. The Nature of the form makes only certain types of weapons properly applicable. Two-Handed Swords, long polearms and even axes can be easily applied to the style, Dual wielding is also possible but changes the nature of the style. *First Claw: Hidden Blaze *Second Claw: Magma Claw *Third Claw: Vortex of Fire *Fourth Claw: Combustion *Fifth Claw: Rage of the Breaker *Sixth Claw: Hollowing Sky Elemental Connection Xiano spends his days amongst the elements, serving them and meditating amongst them. A Lifetime of this service since he was a small youngling has given him a naturally strong connection to the elements. Able to summon the hottest of fires around his blade, conjure powerful Mirror Images, and even use the winds to move around at breathtaking speed. As a Blademaster should be. He was a Chaotic conduit of the Elements. Added on to his elemental connection was also his ability to use the power of his own spirit much like Chi, which he could use to enhance his abilities. Elemental Smithing A Trademark of his clan, the Scarred Blade. He is skilled in a unique form of smithing that takes direct guidance from the elements. Able to infuse the very nature of an element into a weapon, whether it be a fiery sword or a pickaxe that is nearly impossible to break under normal means. External Links Armory. Xiano Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Characters